


Missing Leaders

by Meganfk



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganfk/pseuds/Meganfk
Summary: A new threat can be detected on the other side of the world. Too late; one by one he falls into the trap. Only one leader remains standing, whose bad luck interfere in the search, or so he thinks. She is the only key to save her friends; basically, she should give the orders.





	Missing Leaders

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: Teen Titans does not belong to me, it belongs to DC. The story is mine.

Foreword.

Run, run, run, run. That went through his mind again and again; She felt dizzy, but at the same time full of energy. He did not know where to go, he simply obeyed his legs; this was too serious to be true. Everything had gone so fast that although he did not like to accept it, he was in the middle of the confusion.

He took out his Titan communicator to ask for help, only to discover that in the middle of his attacks, his only lifeguard; It had broken down. He pressed it harder against his chest, but not so hard as to break it. He did not have reinforcements, and he was not in the best shape either; I was hurt and all I could do was pray for a fucking miracle. He turned his head, verifying that those things were following her closely; more and more. There was no way out and he felt that with each step, he came closer to a wall with no way out; It was a game of survival, and she hated them.

"DEVILS!" he shouted in frustration; with one hand he broke a tree in half, spoiling the way to his captor. "QUICK!"

He looked again at his communicator in his hands, pressing the emergency button; in its usual tower; Cyborg had made further improvements, updating the mainstream media, in case there was an emergency, the signal would be sent to Titan leaders, and their location.

For starters, he did not know very well how he had started his ... capture. He frowned at the thought of that word; but it was true, she only remembered that she had to make a report of the last crime that she and her team had managed to handle, she only had to return to the scene and take a photograph, nothing else; He cursed his stubbornness for the umpteenth time. Her companions wanted to accompany her, wanted to be with her to protect her ... or annoy her in the process; but his pride always spoiled him, apart from the fact that he did not want them to be so as not to bother any of them. I knew how temperamental they were. And more on top of that, they would be a distraction, so that he would never finish his work.

How ironic.

With them or without them, the job will never end anyway.

He turned a corner, hiding behind a tree, panting silently. Those were close, I sensed it in all his skin; made her hair by one side and closed her eyes, how had she been so blind? The signs, the looks, the presentiment of observation! Everything was in one package! In front of their noses all the time! I was losing my temper, I had, no, I had to control myself and find a possible way out. Deep down I knew there was no escape.

He opened his eyes suddenly and began to run, just in time before the laser arrived, only a few inches more and it would be minced meat. She stopped running and looked at his opponent. She was not going to fall yet, but a fight!

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" "WE FIGHT!" he rushed at the giant robot, because those things were that; combat robots. Propping him blow after blow. I manage to disarm him and leave him vulnerable.

That was how she was, that was her personality, that was her nature; want it or not. Another robot had hit her making her stamp against many trees, luckily for her, her strong arms had cushioned her fall. She was made that he had moved away from his city, too; she sighed, standing up and doing another race. I was tired, more than that, exhausted.

Robot after robot, no matter how many he beat and disarmed, they kept coming in quantities, too much for just one person. She frowned. Many questions were running through his head at that moment since he began attacking her back to his tower, why did they want her? What was special about her? Apart from his strength, what objective did he have with her? And the most important one so far, what did they want to achieve?

"LEAVE ME IN PEACE, CURSE!" she cried, evading a laser in her process.

I could not do it anymore, Damn it, I could not do it anymore! She is one of the best fighters and she can not do it anymore! His friends began to fail and his vision became blurred. It was only a matter of time before it fell into the hands of the enemy. She was a leader! Being weak is not part of the contract! But you can not give more, if you lost. There are no other companions, their friends, their family.

"This is something that is never the state of the list, Robin was right, but it is also something that I do not regret" she thought, with a small smile.

With a movement turned to the right, diverting the robots that were a few centimeters. Running was the only thing he could do. If I had not been so careless, I probably would have already escaped. It was stupid of him to have underestimated his opponents. What was done was done, and I could not make a difference anymore.

Even good fighters have to lower the towel.

In a moment of carelessness, he fell flat on the ground, marking all the ground and destroying everything in its path. She remained motionless, his eyes half open. You were close. He remembered his first mission as Titan, she remembered his friends, his companions, his comrades. She also remembered when they made her the leader of a Titan root. Such a great honor and a great responsibility. Of all the Titans, he chose her and she was failing them.

She made a great effort not to close her eyes, she was exhausted and her whole body was tense, her communicator was very far from her, on the other side of the forest where she was at that moment, people broke up, she thought bitterly.

Under his mask, he could distinguish two of those electronic demons, speaking in codes, perhaps.

"I hate them, I detest them ..." he murmured with venom, he knew he could not hear her, in the same way; those would be his last words.

Finally, the darkness began to slowly consume, everything was black, even so, she could hear something, which left her frozen and in shock in a matter of seconds.

"Southern Titan leader, Pantha, capture completed," the voice said, in its robotic tone.

A small tear fell from his eye, under his mask, it was finished; she felt as they tied her in the whole length of her body and they loaded her, putting her in a kind of electromagnetic cage.

For the first time in his life; Pantha felt fear and vulnerability.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally in Spanish on Fanfiction.net, I only translate it in English, look it up in 'Momofk'.
> 
> ¿Reviews?


End file.
